A disk drive is indispensable among computer peripherals nowadays. Conventionally, the disk is held by a tray inside the disk drive to perform data reading and writing operations. To take out or replace the disk, users can eject the tray by pressing the button on the panel.
Normally, the ejection of the tray could be controlled through the button on the panel. However, when a system breakdown or a power failure occurs, users will need to eject the tray manually. Therefore, a reliable method for manual ejection is necessary for a disk drive.